Unexpected Repopulation (Discontinued)
by LillaLu
Summary: The population of Vault has dwindled into almost nothing, with the class of 2274 only being 8 people. So, what happens when the daughter of the doctor is forced to marry the Vault's Serpent King…
1. The Announcement

Chapter 1: The Announcement

This Story is rated M for gore and sensual encounters.

Copyrights Reserved for Bethesda, I only own the design of my Lone Wanderer and the story direction.

(Image is of Butch and Lilly in the future when she's Pregnant)

It was no surprise to have an unexpected Vault meeting while Alphonse was the Overseer. For as long as I can remember, he was prone to springing things on the Vault so that we are always on our toes, probably calling it a public service, when in reality it is just a nuisance. At least this time I am prepared, because I'm the reason this meeting is being adjourned. You see, it had been a long time since anyone has called for the necessity of a new career, and even longer since one has been created, so when I called for the need for someone specialized in the field of childbirth, I, along with everyone, was surprised that the Overseer actually took to the idea. Father and I assumed it was because of his wife passing on years after because of complications with Amata's birth, or because of his infatuation with my mother. He was always jealous of Father for winning over Catherine's love, probably blames him for her death as well, but I knew it wasn't Father's fault for what happened. While I was interning to become a Doctor alongside Father and Jonas, I had strayed from Father's word, and looked up the report, who was the interning Doctor at the time, my mother's father being the commanding Doctor at the time. As I was being born, something had torn through her Uterus, and so when she went into cardiac arrest, it was completely undetectable from someone who hadn't had the proper training, and so nothing could have been done. When Father had found out what I had done, he had kept it to himself, the only recollection I had found was his almost silent sobs in the night coming from his room. I didn't cross his warnings ever again, feeling completely guilty for my complete disregard for his feelings.

In any case, it was a necessity, as my father was scarred from the traumatic event, and so when a woman, though very far and few between, comes in with the intent to give birth, it almost always fell upon Jonas. No matter the motive, I still was able to gain the job of OBGYN within the vault, and so this meeting was to announce the new opening of the career, as well as recruit midwives from the existing pool of working women.

"Do you have your case notes sweetie?" Father queried from his office, rushing to get things ready for the meeting.

"Yes Father, everything I need is ready," I respond as I finish my suture on the forehead on the one man in the entire Vault that makes everyone's life totally miserable (my life in particular always seemed to be his favorite), Butch Alexander Deloria. He started to snicker, coming out warped because he was holding his broken nose from the umpteenth time he decided to pick a fight with an officer who had apparently wronged him in some way. When I moved to set his nose again, I made sure to make it hurt just a little. He stopped snickering, his breath coming out hitched as he glared at me.

"It was an accident," I lied, a smirk willing itself onto my face.

"Bullshit. You'll regret that later, girl!" Butch snapped, just for his nose to start pouring out blood. I quickly held the cloth to his nose, beckoning him to take the reins so that I could continue getting ready for the meeting. Just as he takes the cloth, the Overseer, Alphonse, comes on over the PA systems, blaring out for everyone to come to the Atrium.

"And will Jonah Palmer, Lillian Lunah, and James Lunah Head down to the Atrium as soon as possible?" He stated, obviously annoyed at the fact that we were expected a few minutes earlier, but of course, a certain Serpent King came at just the wrong moment, and Father hadn't been able to get his case notes sorted and ready to go, so, to the highness of the Vault, we were holding everyone up.

"Dad, Jonas, we got to go," I state, taking the tray of dirty cloths and other medical tools over to the sink to be washed later.

"We're moving," Jonas stated, a smile ever so prominently plastered on his face. He was always cheery, which is probably why I considered him my second dad. Father wasn't always able to take care of me, so Jonas took the initiative to be there when I needed him. He was always around for the both of them for as long as I can remember.

"Butch, you can go now," I state, seeing that he is still sitting on the gurney in the corner of the room. He grunts in reply, mumbling something no doubt rude before standing and walking out of the medical ward, the exact opposite direction of the atrium. Jonas and I chuckle at this just for Father to come out of his office, a clipboard in one hand, a file in the other, walking like he wasn't holding the two of us up.

"It took you thirty minutes to gather up that?" I ask as I flank him, tipping my head to try and make out the label on the folder. He moves it out of my sight out of instinct, like he expected it, which in truth he should.

"I had to wade through every file for the right one sweetie," He replies, a little calmer than he had been all morning. He was still stressed, for what reason I have no clue, but at least he wasn't snappy.

"I think that you are worrying too much about this presentation. Lilly is very qualified, and I doubt she will need anything more than her smooth words and calm demeanor," Jonas praised, winking at me just out of Father's peripheral.

"I understand that Jonas, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared." He snapped. He realized quickly how he had been asking, apologizing quickly.

As we neared the Atrium, I felt the worry seep in, the thought of making a fool out of myself very persistent.

'What if no one wants to join my cause?' I thought, knowing that my friend, Amata would never join. She likes her Supervisory job too much to leave for something in the medical field, and only women are allowed to take the job as the only mandatory regulation. When we entered, my nerves were set tenfold as I looked across the room at the almost full Atrium. The percentage of women to men was a little over 50/50 favoring the women's side, only because a few of the elder women outlived their husbands. Out of the 100 Vault dwellers within the vault, there was a considerably prominent amount of people considered "Over the Hill" as some people call it, taking about 50 people younger than 45. Out of the other 50, a lot of the women were at the top of the age limit, like Beatrice, who is a lot older than my father (But still feels the need to flirt with him). There are very few under the age of 35, like Ellen, Butch's mother, who is the same age as both my Mother and Father. Her and Father Get along well enough, still occasionally going over to each other's houses to drink coffee and chat, even after everything that happened when Butch and I were still childhood friends. Wow, I had almost entirely forgotten that. As we walked up the makeshift stage and took our seats on in the back opposite of the councilors.

Butch and I were friends, an odd thought. It happened naturally, as we would spend every waking moment either at Ellen's home or my own. It was an agreement that had happened shortly after Ellen told my parents she was pregnant, and Alexander, Butch's father, had passed away from a freak accident in the reactor room, sacrificing himself so that Stanley and the rest of the maintenance track could get out safely. He hadn't even gotten to know that Ellen was pregnant, and Ellen tried to slip into drinking while she carried Butch, her own father shutting her out of his life after he found out she was pregnant without being married. She had even moved in because my mother was worried about her and the baby, so she came up with the idea that her and Father would help Ellen raise the baby, which when Butch was born and Mother had found out she was just out of her first trimester with me, she was ecstatic that Butch would have me to play with in his boredom. It hit hard when my mother past away, and so Ellen decided to help my father take care of me. Beatrice always tried to say she helped the most, but Ellen even breastfed me with Butch so that I wouldn't miss out on the nutrition I needed. We would spend the weekdays with Ellen for the entirety, and with Father the rest of the time. At one point, Butch had a bed in my room, and we would share at his home, never squabbling with each other. That all changed when we went to school. The first couple of months had gone off without a hitch, but it didn't take long for the two of them to get made fun of. Wally had called me a name, and Butch naturally tried to fight it, but when the insults turned on him, he couldn't handle it. He ended up calling me nosebleed, and tripped me just as class was getting out. I don't know if he did it on purpose or not, all I do know is that I ended up getting a nosebleed, and cried all the way to the medical ward, where I told on him, and that was the last time I saw Butch outside of school.

I was shaken out of my daze by the Overseer greeted the crowd, his voice resonating through the speakers right behind our heads, causing an awful ringing in my ears.

"Hello," The Overseer greets as enthusiastically as he can, which isn't really much to be completely honest, "Sorry for the intrusion on your daily lives, but this was a matter that is a matter that I wished to bring to the light, seeing as it has crippled many of our Vault Residence over the ye…" the Overseer was rudely interrupted by a slamming noise at one of the entrances at the back of the Atrium, followed by a muffled guffaw of multiple owners as the door slides open, revealing none other than Butch Deloria, and his band of misfit boys that use to make up her class. They all silenced themselves somewhat, a few chuckles erupting as they stared at each other.

"Sorry oh grand Overseer, we got caught up with some unfinished business," Butch stated as his friends and him took their seats, forcing a group of men a few years their senior get up out of the seats they had come on time to get. It made me mad, but I spent enough time fighting others battles and getting the tar knocked out of me to worry about them at this minute.

"Well, if there are no more interruptions," the Overseer paused, getting an approving grunt out of Butch before continuing, "Alright, as I was saying, many of you know, whether it is from personal experience or otherwise, we have seen a number of mortality in both infants and their mothers." I grabbed Fathers hand, knowing that this bout of information would be hard to hear, "In the past, we never really saw this problem because of the high number of doctors the past, but since about fifty years ago, with the drop of our population, we have seen fewer and fewer individuals with the knack for the medical field, now being the highest amount of doctors in a very long time. Before the war, doctors would go to special schools for ten years for all the information they need to know before choosing the specialty they wanted. We don't have that luxury, and so we are stuck with cramming ten years' worth of information into a couple months of training. There is no wonder why the mortality rate is so high, and this scares a lot of young women into second guessing if they want to become mothers in the future."

"One woman in particular has brought it to my attention that with the population dwindling to almost nothing, there would be less doctors, which would continue the unprepared nature of things. She stated that we can't have a doctor for every field, but if there was at least one specialist to help make sure the mother and child come out of childbirth process, than that will help the continuation of this Vaults success. So I would like to announce for the first time in this Vaults history, a new career as an Obstetrician Gynecologist or OBGYN. The career will only be given to women," There was booing in the back of the Atrium, no doubt from Butch and his boys, "And only one can stand in this job until she is reaching the end of her years and wishes to train someone to take her place. Now this woman has also brought to my attention that in the case that the OBGYN is unable to help with the birth of a child, that she will need some associates to help with this endeavor, as well as check the in home life. Well, I think I have done all I can to explain it, so I will let the newest addition to our medical staff to the stage to explain the rest."

The Overseer outstretched his hand in my direction, calling me to the microphone. As I stood, I straightened out my lab coat and dress beneath it, walking as gracefully careful as I could. I could feel my palms sweating, along with the urge to run and hide in a distant supply closet somewhere within this vault. What was worse was that I couldn't get the ideas that everything wrong was going to happen out of my head, enticing the fight or flight subroutine more and more plausible. I stopping just beside the Overseer so that he could move out of the way.

I stepped in front of the microphone as he does so, greeting the crowd with a, "Hello. Okay, let's get down to business." I look down long enough to pull my notes up on my Pipboy, looking back at the crowd before continuing. "I am not going to lie to you, in this career you will see a lot of upsetting things, as well as things you would label nothing less than a miracle. Birth is one of the most amazing things our bodies can do, and it is also a grueling thing that task to not take lightly. This job will be a lot of work, and isn't for the light hearted, or the light stomached…" The room began to set into a little fit of laughter, meaning people were definitely listening, "I have 4 job opening that I need to fill, which will in tale helping me with exams, the birth, and care for the mother and children while they are in our care. It will also be teaching the women things like how to breastfeed properly, how to change diapers, and whatever else she needs to know to care for her baby. There will also be times when the woman goes into labor at home, or when I am already helping a woman in labor, that you will have to help women give birth. As of now, there is no one in the Vault expecting any children, and even if there was, I will not expect anything of you until you are completely trained. Now, I won't dawdle any longer," I state, glancing over to see the Overseer tapping his watch, "Those of you who wish to take this job instead of your current one, raise your hand. Know that this is your only chance to sign up, and that if there is more than 4 people volunteer." As I finish, the worry sets in only to be obliterated by the sheer number of women who have raised their hand. I start marking all the names down before calling them out to place their hand back to their side, pleasantly surprised to see Christine had raised her hand. She was the only girl in our class that didn't outwardly go between hating me and liking me as Susie and Amata had. We were always polite and quiet, sitting together because of our names. She and I worked well together, and she would most likely take one of the few spots.

When I finished, I took a small bow before returning to my seat next to Father, watching as the Overseer returned to the Microphone, probably ready to close the meeting, or bring something up unrelated to what had previously adjourned. I was completely surprised he had something more to bring up, a pit in my stomach forming out of worry.

"There was one more thing I must discuss with the Vault, along the lines of this Population crisis…"

'This isn't good,' I thought, the worry increased tenfold as my father grabbed my hand. When I looked over to see why he had taken my hand in his, the look on his face of regret and sadness was directed at me, giving me every reason to be worried. I placed my attention back to the Overseer, hoping that I was confused as to what I read on my father's face.

"If we continue down the path we are on, as the resent class that have become working class citizens are a mass of only 8, our next only being 4, we will be down to one young vault member in only 2 more generations. We have seen this complete downfall for almost 100 years, as the majority of this vault as it stands are over the age of being able to conceive any children. The Overseers prior to my election into office were too lenient in this endeavor, placing it on the common vault dweller to withhold their duty to procreate, and that simply cannot happen anymore." He pauses for dramatic effect, only allowing the gasps of the many who have come to the conclusion faster than others to be heard.

"It is my duty as Overseer not to let us fall into disarray, and it would be a sin to turn a blind eye to this sort of problem." I felt the pit turn into complete nausea, gripping even tighter to Fathers hand subconsciously. "For an event like this, Overseers are given a set of guidelines as to what we must do to ensure a healthy growth. In an event that we have dwindled to one hundred or less, the entirety of the population between the age of eighteen to thirty five will be matched with another as diverse as we can muster, will be paired with one another, and will have to produce a total of four children, two boys and two girls, before they reach the age of thirty five."

I sobbed loudly, not even realizing I was weeping. As I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop the noise, Father pulled me into his arms, placing a hand on the side of my face to guide it to his chest, letting my tears drain onto his lab coat.

'This can't be happening! This can't!' I thought, wanting to shut the world out. I remembered how when I would get beaten up by Butch or ridiculed by the Overseer I would ask if I could leave the vault. Father would always shoot it down, saying it wasn't safe outside, and that my mother wouldn't have wanted me to, but now more prominently I wanted to leave. I remember the first time I had read my Birth file, how she had drowned in her own blood trying to bring me into the world, how my father had been admitted into one of the special medical rooms because he had almost died of shock and had to be placed under special care for two weeks after I was born. I had caused that kind of havoc to my family, and I don't want to deal with that, I don't want to cause that to the father of my children. I can't! I won't!

"I understand that this is a lot for me to expect. I know this isn't what any of you wanted…"

'All I want is for him to drop dead with his stupidly constructed plan, but that wasn't going to happen.'

"So I have decided to make an example out of a pair of individuals among you…"

'Screw this pair! They won't make it any more appealing that it already is.'

"These two will be wed for the sake of those whose belief is that two people cannot have a child without being married first. For most of you, I will give you up until you are 21 to find a suiter and do whatever you must to be comfortable with the idea, but these two will have only a month. The rest will also have a total of four years to conceive their first child, and continue to conceive until they are at the age of thirty five, but these two will only have a total of two years before they are required to conceive…"

'I'd feel sorry for these two, but I have myself to worry about.'

'And being the example, they will be required to conceive 6 children, 3 boys and 3 girls. Because of this, I will be more relaxed on the penalties that will ensue if these individuals are a little defiant on their duties…"

'I don't care if they force me to conceive in front of the entire Vault, I won't do it.'

"As an incentive, I will be giving them whatever their heart's desire, to my abilities of course…"

'They could give me an out so I wouldn't have to do this. That might help.'

"Oh, and these two will be taken from the most recent addition to our group of working class citizens," I didn't even have time to react to the fact that he was pooling from my former classmates before he announced the first of the two, "And the lucky lady will be the oldest girl of her class, Lillian Lunah."

I pulled my head away from Father's chest, a sense of dread and panic rushing over my entire body. At one point I thought I would faint right then and there, but, unfortunately, I didn't. In a blink of an eye, or at least to me it felt like it, Father was up, pulling me to my feet and trying to drag me. It took me a second what he was doing, and so I started to fight back. That second counted, for he was able to get a good grip, realizing he would need it right away as his hold made my resistance fetial. As we stopped so that everyone could see me, I buried my face in Fathers coat again, not wanting to stare at anyone in my state.

This couldn't be happening. This really couldn't be happening. I was a good girl. I never would lash out at anyone, no matter how much I wanted to (well, other than Butch and his goons). I never did anything to deserve this! It was ridiculous.

"She is blushing already," the Overseer quipped, using my innate action as something it wasn't for his benefit.

I just wanted to shut everything out, so as I began to stop listening to what the Overseer was spewing, hoping to god it was someone like Paul. He was the only one in my age group I would be able to get along with. He wasn't completely idiotic, as he held his job well as an engineer, which also proved he would be good with taking care of a child, not running away out of fear like Freddie would. He also wasn't as sharp and quick as he might want to be, like Wally, who may be as sharp as me, but too cold for me to handle. And of course, he isn't Butch.

'Oh I hope it is Paul,' I thought, not realizing I had stopped listening. I zoned back into what the Overseer was saying just at the wrong time, for the name that was muttered was the exactly the opposite of what I had hoped for…

The name that was uttered was none other than the Serpent King:

Butch Alexander Deloria

So, this has been the first story I have written in well over 7 years, when I was just starting out as a middle schooler writing Naruto Fanfiction on Quizazz, now known as Quotev. I can't even remember what my username was, but this was definitely Overdue. I will try to post a chapter a month, maybe in the future every two weeks. I got to get into the swing of things again though, so don't expect a schedule just yet. I also have a Benny Love Story as well as a whole mess of other things planned for one shots and Baby Daddies, so watch out for that in the future.

As for always, Read and Review (Or don't, I don't mind) and I will be back in a few weeks with some more chapters.


	2. The Announcement Part 2

The Announcement Part 2

Author's Note (4/1/16): So thank you to all that have read the story. It really helps me feel that at least my idea sounded appealing enough to take a look. I also wanted to add that there are animals in the vault, because I don't believe that Vault-Tec didn't assume that people will bring their animals with them, as I couldn't imagine leaving my kittens to die. Also, I don't believe that a 50's futuristic style world would have the women wearing a bodysuit, no matter how convenient it is. Instead, the women wear mid-calf long sleeve dresses, so basically a vault suit with a skirt. I also have the men wearing pants separate from the shirts, so the Tunnel Snakes are only wearing their white Tee shirts underneath. The reason I bring this up now is because it's standard for everyone and it would be hard to explain. I will mention this a little bit, but I wanted to mention this first.

 _DevilishCake, I Agree completely_

* * *

"Butch Deloria," The Overseer announced, and my heart stopped. If Father hadn't had such a good grip on me, I would have been on the floor before I knew what hit me.

Slowly, I peeked out into the crowd, glancing at the surprised faces of random people as I found my mark. Butch looked how I felt, maybe more. His face was as pale as the driven snow, staring at nothing, mouth wide open, all while trying to hold himself up, which he seemed to be doing quite poorly as Wally and Paul had a pretty strong grip on his shoulders.

"Butch Deloria," the Overseer repeated, seemingly more annoyed than the last. Butch didn't budge, only flinch at the mention of his name. I lifted my face up, staring intently at him.

'This man is going to be your husband,' I thought again, having another bout of Vertigo, as Father's grip grew stronger as he tried to support us both unexpectedly.

I began to think of all the teasing, all the uncalled attacks at my Psyche. Things that he wouldn't say to others, things that not even Amata hears from him. Even saying something snarky back doesn't deter Butch, usually ending in a chase or a beat down. Sometimes, if he is in a really bad mood and I just happen to be in the vicinity at the wrong time, "Toothpick" comes out, and when I need medical attention.

'This man is going to be your husband…'

'This man is going to have full access to you all the time…'

'This man is going to be the father of your children…'

"Sweetie," Father cooed, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. My breath had hitched as I came to the realizing I had been on the verge of a massive panic attack. I wanted to run and hide, drop to my knees and cry. Wait for father to get home so he can brush my hair and tell me that everything was going to be alright until I fall to sleep, and wake up from this awful nightmare…

There was a loud bang, drawing my attention to the back of the atrium. Butch had stood up from his seat, his pale face replaced with a flush of anger, hands balled up into fists, and all of his attention directed at me. He glare couldn't have been for anyone else, as he always wore a sneer for me, and no one else. He didn't hate anyone as much as he hated me.

'He won't punch me in public,' I thought, but he has never had been cautious in the past. As he neared, my breath started to hitch again, the only thing keeping me upright was Father, who had his attention, along with everyone else, centered on Butch. He went from a slow walk to a brisk strut as the Security came up behind him. I started to push back on Father as he neared, his fist coming up to strike. I watched him walk up the steps, and luckily my first thought was wrong for his attention was on the Overseer. Butch neared the Overseer, fist up and ready to knock him to the ground, when Officer Hannon and Gomez grabbed him by his arms, practically picking him up as they moved him to be on the opposite side of the mic from us. Profanities could be heard only over a whisper, directed specifically to the Overseer. A tiny sense of relief washed over me, only to be completely forgotten by the next sentences to fall from the Overseer's mouth.

"I would like to present our first pair of working class adults," the Overseer bellowed, successfully quieting the small banter. It was no surprise everyone was astonished, seeing as I was no secret how much the two of us didn't get along. More than once had I dragged our fights out into the open, fleeing from the group of bigger, stronger boys as they would chase me through the halls, yelling a multitude of swears and other nonsense that seemed to fall from their mouths.

"Ironically enough, the two most compatible people also seem to be our oldest as well, so they are more than use to being the example," That wasn't false, for Butch and I were used more than once in school activities as 'role models' of our group, which always backfired on Mr. Brotch ten to one. "I guess it is true what they say, opposites do attract…"

"Bullshit," Butch mumbled just loud enough so that the Overseer could hear it, causing him to pause and glare over at him. I couldn't help but agree, as we haven't gotten along since we were young children.

"As I was saying," the Overseer added, glancing over at Butch once more before returning to his speech, "None of this could have been possible if it weren't to our valiant Doctor, James, as he has been working diligently on this for almost 16 years now."

"What?" I gasped as I pulled away from Father, as though he had burned me. I stared at him, disbelief racking through me like the plague. 16 years, all but a fragment of my life he has known, and never once brought it up. He reached for me, eyes full of regret and sorrow, but I backed away, my heel dangling off the edge of the stage. I quickly grabbed the guiderail, balancing myself as I watched my father back off, ultimately returning to his seat. That's when the Overseer grabbed my other arm, pulling me away from the edge and setting me in the same spot that I was perched prior to my outburst. As his back was turned, the Overseer glared daggers at me, before straitening himself and returning to the microphone.

"Now if there are no more interruptions," the Overseer quipped, not giving anyone the time to comment before he continued, but an unusually angered voice called out from the crowd anyhow;

"There was no consent for this," Butch's mother, Ellen, firmly stated as she stood from her seat close to the front of the Atrium, her icy blue eyes glared at the Overseer, quickly darting over to her son before continuing, "Lilly is only 17, and Butch is still in my care for another month, as is true for every adult. I have never consented to this, and as a minor, Lilly, or her father, can't give consent to Butch for marriage or any other thing that goes along with the procreation of children until they have both been legally 18 for a month, and don't try and say that isn't the rule, because I went through this when I was caring Butch. I know the statute of limitations, and unless both of us consent, or the ruling from more than two thirds of the population vote otherwise, there is no way this is legal."

It was no surprise that Ellen felt so strongly about this, since Butch's father, Alex, was killed in a freak accident working with Stanley on the reactor, and she had to sit in court while in labor with Butch, trying to make sure no one could take him away, as her father wanted to do. Not to mention the fact that it was her only son, and no matter what people say, she always wants what's best for him, even if that means doing unpleasant things to make sure he is taken care of.

"Ms. Deloria!" the Overseer snapped back, his face as red as a ripe tomato, "My authority should not be questioned." Ellen was about to talk back, but she glanced over to two security guards walking over, she immediately sat back down without even a whisper.

The Overseer sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before continuing, "But you do make a good point. As citizens of this vault, you have given everything to the vault as a contributing citizen weather that be a contributing citizen of a mundane task or as an example of perfect breeding! But to enlighten you, James already volunteered his daughter when he took the task of genetic pairing," My entire body tensed as I peered from Father's chest. "And don't think this was an impulse decision, for we've been working around the clock since the G.O.A.T. exam…" Father peered down at me, his eyes full of remorse and sorrow, his grip tightening around me. I could feel the anger radiate off of me as I yanked myself from him, finger pointed right at his chest.

"You knew?" I about yelled, shoving him backwards towards the back of the stage. Normally I would refrain from fighting with Father in public, but with the new development, I didn't feel as bad. He tried to defend himself, but that was when Hannon pushed him back, and a set of hands grabbed me from behind, turning me around gently (Which left Gomez as the only other culprit close enough to split this up so quickly) so that I could face the gravely horrified Vault full force. As I was situated, and miraculously standing alone, the Overseer, who wasn't holding in his frustration in anymore, continued.

"If there are no more interruptions," He spat, "Than I would like to continue. These two will be the pinnacle of family life, so, they will be wed as soon as possible," It took everything not to scream at him as loud as I could. As soon as possible? This is so sudden, and we don't even get the decency to plan for a while. I stole another look at Butch, but was startled by the intense look of anger he had already sent my direction. Instantly I looked out into the crowd, sporting a little blush in my cheeks from getting caught red handed. "These two will also be required to live with each other as long as there is…"

I trained my sight back onto the Overseer, my body no longer in a state of panic, as shear rage. 'How could he do this to me? I never did anything wrong! I am a good girl. I shouldn't be paired up with him…' but, of course, that isn't how he sees it. To him, I am a delinquent that isn't as proper as he would hope for as a friend of Amata's. In his mind, if I won't sell his daughter out on every little secret she has, which, to be fair, is a lot, than I am useless in his eyes.

I looked over my shoulder, ignoring the Overseers words as I glanced at the back where the Security team had been prior to Butch's outburst, and thankfully, they were absent as they stood beside Butch. I clenched my fist, ever so slowly getting closer to the Overseer. I was right on top of him when I was startled by the voice of Butch.

"Fuck this," He spat, jumping off the stage swiftly, before jogging to the back door that was the closes to our apartments.

"Mr. Deloria," the Overseer shouted after him, but Butch only quickened his pace as he exited the Atrium, slamming the door button like a stubborn child. The Overseer began his speech again, but I tuned him out, completely mesmerized by Butch's way of retaliation. The fact that Butch, out of all people, took the more passive route (Well, except for the colorful "fuck you"), where I was rearing up to let my fists do the talking. I was dumbstruck, but that gave me a good idea. I looked over my shoulder again, seeing both Hannon and Gomez returning to their posts. I caught Father's concerned gaze, him giving me an inaudible unapproval, which was just what I needed to go ahead with it.

"And therefore…" The Overseer continued before stuttering on the spot as I jumped off the stage. I could hear a set of footsteps coming up behind me, and by the nature of them they didn't belong to security. As I walked to the end of the room, the footfalls came closer. I turned around to find Father about to reach out to grab my arm, but I was quicker. Before he could lay a hand on me, I smacked him square across the face. He fell due to the force, as well as it being out of the blue, with gave me enough time to set things straight.

"YOU KNEW! You KNEW for Sixteen years, and not once did you even TRY to tell me," I almost screamed, but before I could continue, I saw a security out of the corner of my eye. I turned and booked it out of there, making sure to close the both doors behind me before continue forward. I kept running until I had got some distance from the security staff, not wanting confrontation from them. As I rounded the corner from the majority of the housing, home in sight before falling on my knees, my head in my hands.

Everything started to come crashing down on me, and all of my natural fear of crying outside of my own home dissipated, the tears rolling of my cheeks like water on a duck. I felt so alone, now that Father has been keeping secrets from me, the exact thing he taught was wrong. I had told him everything, and I wasn't good at keeping secrets from him for long, yet he keeps the biggest secret imaginable, and it doesn't even affect him! Now, I am going to be a show horse, breed for one purpose, and ultimately only having one service; baring children for Butch Deloria. Sure, they will plan a giant wedding, everyone in the whole godforsaken Vault, with a giant cake, and giant bouquets; the whole shebang. Then, they will lock me in with that animal, Butch… and he will have his way with me… And then I'll get pregnant… And…

I felt warm hands grasp sharply on my forearms, pulling them away from my face before setting them firmly behind my back, the person started to drag me in the opposite direction. At first I thought it to be the work of a security officer, but when they pushed me up against the wall, and they towered over me with the smell of cheap cigarettes mixed with a faint smell of expensive whiskey (Which have been known to disappear from time to time in the store), I knew exactly who it was.

"You knew didn't ch'a," Butch's voice spat next to my ear, his bodyweight crushing me as it always does when he thinks I am struggling, which I was definitely doing to no avail.

"No," I struggled, between the wall and his pushing, it was hard to breath. When he wouldn't budge, I added, "I was as surprised as you…"

"Bullshit," He cursed as he pressed harder, cold metal slightly digging into me as it frayed ever so slightly in places. "There's no way ya didn't know." His spicy breath mixed with the peach smelling pomade he always cakes in his hair was so intense that my eyes began to water. Unfortunately, Butch took the second bout of tears as crying.

"Is somebody cwying?" Butch questioned, letting up a little bit on the leaning, before forcefully crushing me again, causing an audible grown out of me. "Well suck it up nosebleed." This time I did begin to cry, the pain wasn't unbearably uncomfortable, but the fact that I had been crying before didn't help my situation.

"I told you I was as clueless as you!" I retort, only for him to slam me back into the wall. This time I hit my cheek hard on the wall, no doubt bruising something. Before I knew it, he spins me around so I'm facing him: so I can see how angry he is. He presses his arm to my windpipe, crushing it slightly. I claw frantically at his leather clad arm, but then he pulls out his "Toothpick", and I get the picture. He is always sensitive about his leather jacket, almost stabbing Freddie when he shoved Butch into a trashcan. Luckily for Freddie only two splashes got onto the jacket, or he'd be dead.

"Ya know, I remember your daddy scolding you for lying way back when," He says, getting quiet, which is never a good sign.

"I'm not," I gasp out, stupidly, mind you, for Butch's face turns a shade of red I've never seen before. I gasp for air, but he presses harder, giving me no room to breathe in.

"We are gonna be newlyweds, and I feel nothing for you," He spat every word, and I couldn't help but to flinch at every word. A pit formed in my stomach, I could almost see where he was going. Tears started to stream down my face, but I wouldn't let him see me sob. "I hate your guts, you know that. You make me sick…" I tried to breathe in again, but nothing came through, so the sobs came on anyway, along with the struggling to get free. "I'll never love you, you aren't lovable…" I thought I could hear footfalls, but with the ringing in my ears from the lack of oxygen, I couldn't tell if it was a figment of my Imagination. "Your daddy probably hates ya' too, what with you rippin' his wife apart too…" The footfalls were harder to tell from my heartbeat, so I could only guess that they were imagined, "The only difference is he loved her, and that will never be us…"

Out of the corner of my blurred vision, I could see two figures come up behind Butch. I couldn't make out the two figures, but it didn't matter, because they ripped Butch off of me. As soon as the pressure was off, I gasped in as much air as I could, only being able to get in small breaths at a time. I looked up at my saviors, who happen to be security officers as well.

"Well Butch, I didn't think you had it in you," Herman stated, his arm twisting Butch's arm back painfully. He was always nice to me, and he had a vendetta against Butch for being a bad influence on his son.

"Don't you know it's wrong to beat your future wife? Or has those cigarettes and fetal alcohol syndrome made it so your brain doesn't function correctly," Hannon added, his vindictiveness deriving from similar experiences.

"Get off of me," Butch yelled. The corners of my vision began to blur again, my breath quickened without my control, emanating a bad anxiety attack.

"I'll make you wish you were never born, nosebleed," Butch shouted, triggering me to jump. "You will never see it coming," He continued, "And you won't be able to fight me off. I'll put a kid in ya', and in nine months, that baby will rip you apart." I started hyperventilating, and I felt so tired. Everyone's voices began to fade, the last thing I heard was the heavy footfalls of Butch's combat boots as he walked, most likely, into his apartment. The world began to spin before everything went dark, and I couldn't fight the exhaustion…

* * *

I don't even know how to begin with this. After I posted the last chapter, all hell broke loose. What with me being in the hospital for 2 weeks, then my mom went in to the hospital for about as long, me getting into a new school program for a couple of weeks only for the school board to make it so this program will go away next year just so they can force kids to drop out (Which is very illegal) even though they got a ton of tax money and grant money to more than cover my teachers salary as well as the other modifications they need… I am so so very sorry that everything had to go wrong, and hopefully next month it will be close to on time, what with break coming up. I will try to get multiple chapters done the next couple of days before more stuff piles up on me.

If you want, leave a comment, (Constructive comments are very welcome) and I will be back in the next couple of weeks (Hopefully).

Thank you!


	3. The Proposal (Of A Sort)

Chapter 3 (The Proposal of Sorts)

I stirred from my dreamless sleep with a start, immediately regretting it as the immense pain shot through my lungs and throat. A groan, that didn't sound at all like my own, escaped my lips. A hand was placed on my shoulder, causing yet another start out of me, which sent another shot of pain to reverberate through my lungs.

"It's alright," A voice I knew too well spoke. Amata came into view, a small smile graced her lips. "Your father asked me to get you once you awoke. He wants you to go to the clinic."

"I'll be fine," I wheezed out, the discomfort obvious.

"Oh, really," Amata scoffed, a mirror hanging from her hand. She placed it in view of me, and the image was a shock, to say the very least.

My usually soft, fair features had been completely erased, replaced with bruised, broken skin, and swelling. I was never a pretty girl, like Amata or Susie, nor had I found myself completely unappealing. I appreciated my looks, as they show my heritage, my lower cheekbones, smaller nose, wide eyes, and stronger jaw was identical to my mother's. The pale complexion, bushier brows, a larger frame with the feminine curves, and thick, wavy hair came from Father's side, though, my mother sported the curves as well, unlike her own mother. The golden red hair and bright, forest green eyes were a mystery, as Father would always say it came from the milk man. Now, my features had been hidden behind swelling around my cheeks and neck. My eyes were hollow and dark from the lack of oxygen. My face was littered with bruises that disappeared down my blouse, which was soiled from the sweat and drool of a long night of struggling for air. The only thing that hadn't changed was my hair, consisting of two messy braids that reached all the way down to the back of my knees.

"I guess I look as bad as I feel," I crocked, the strain incredibly painful.

"Oh," Amata growled, holding the handle of the mirror so tightly her knuckles turned white, "I can't believe him! Attacking you for no reason like that. He's gone too far this time."

"Amata, its fine," I coughed a little, some blood coming up from my raw throat, "I handled him." Amata glared at me, an unbelieving sneer on her lips.

"What exactly did he want? He may be low, but this was a little too rough, even for him."

"Amata, I don't want to talk about it," I choked a little, a lot more blood coming up in my hand as it dripped from my lips like a vampire after his meal. Amata took notice, quickly at my side as she hoisted me up, holding me steady as an excruciating headache pounded in my skull. Another uncontrollable groan escaped my lips, making me feel lucky to have a very stubborn friend.

"Come on," Amata chuckled, almost gloating, "Let's get you to the Clinic."

Slowly, more my fault than Amata's, made our way to the clinic. It wasn't a long trek from my apartment to the clinic, but it was the few shops in between that worried me. We would pass by the grocery store, the pet and feed shop, and the clothing and cloth shop. The last one at the end of the "Women's corner" (as everyone call it due to the nature of each shop) was the barber and hair dresser's shop. As we turned the corner leading out of the residential area into the Women's corner, I could make out the leather jacket, a dim but visible cigarette hanging between his fingers as smoke poured from his mouth like a chimney. I halted mid-stride, causing Amata to jerk back as she stared at me, following my train of sight before locking eyes with Butch as he took his smoke break. He stared back at us, his expression was too hard to see from where we stood, but his body language was more rigid than normal.

"Come on," Amata pulled as she half walked, half dragged me towards the lion's den. I quickly averted my eyes, staring at the ground as we walked. I began counting footsteps, anything to keep from enacting a glance in his direction. As I began to believe that we should have turned the corner towards the clinic and education hall, my eyes betrayed me. I had only hoped to take a quick glance and then revert my eyes, but Butch's expression caught me off guard. What would normally be an angry sneer, was replaced by a remorseful glare in my direction, as though he was beating down on himself for his actions. It was unsettling, to say the least, but it didn't strike pity in me.

'Good,' I thought as I look towards the ground, my fear replaced with a prideful anger. 'This is what he deserves,' but the new shiner on his eye, mixed with the three cuts on his cheek created a pit in my stomach. I hadn't tried to fight back too hard, and the only thing close to fighting was the way I clawed at his jacket. The first thing I thought of was Jonas or Father getting back at him for this, but neither of them would have stopped at one hit, and it clearly wasn't from more than one punch. Also, the gashes weren't from a normal knife, nor a switch blade. It looked like a police baton hit him 3 times, breaking into the skin with uneven cuts. The security had obviously done that to him, seeing as the general public weren't allowed to have any old weapon they came across. It sparked something in me, almost like a mother protecting her young. I stopped in the middle of the path, Amata jerking once again. I crane my head around, Butch's remorse turning to sadness as he stared back. It was only for a brief second, but I felt a rush of acceptance, not forgiveness or regret, before returning towards the clinic, walking on my own as the light footfalls of Amata trailed behind, leaving Butch to his thoughts about the entire endeavor…

~*~ 6 Days Later ~*~

The rest of the week went off without a hitch, though, the extra boost of newly prescribed anti-anxiety had something to do with it. For my "Incident," as the Overseer was calling it, had was swept under the rug with the allowance to use more than my fair share of Stimpaks and other medical tools in exchange for secrecy. It wasn't a complete secret, but to the few that knew the truth would only invoke the wrath of the Overseer if they told anyone about it. Shortly after that, I had been moved into one of the medical wings after the four future midwives were picked, consisting of Christine Kendall, Janice Wilkins, Mr. Brotch's daughter, Laiza Brotch, and Katrine Armstrong; the youngest of the Armstrong sisters. The four were the best choice, as they all worked hard, were very observant, and overall, easy to work with. It was also added by the Overseer that I was to train one of the four to become the primary position once I was on my own maternity leave, which, to the Overseer, would be right after the wedding.

"He wishes," I remarked in my brand new office (well, for me at least), completely amiss to the fact that I had said that out loud.

"Who wishes?" Christine inquired as she read through a medical textbook, along with the other girls, as they learn the basics of just what they had gotten themselves into.

"Oh, nothing. Just a snide comment," I say, hoping she didn't catch on to the worry in my voice. She didn't fight for the answer, which was quite a change from my normal entourage. She normally would dig for the answer, but since she took the job, she was much more cautious. She is very perceptive, just like when we were young, having worked with her on almost every project under the sun during our time in school, due to the fact that alphabetically (which seemed to be the vault's only way to figure out anything, by assigning based solely on our names). It never bothered me, as I was very few things, but if you asked what my best quality is, I would hands down say perceptive. It was one of the reasons I chose her as an associate, and why I was debating on making her my direct partner, and, dare I say it, the woman to deliver my future children. It was a scary concept, to say the very least, but after the marriage, I have two years to get on board, and maybe by then, Butch and I might have patched things up. Maybe we will fall for each other like in those cheesy adult romance books Amata always makes me read, where the arranged marriage brought two circumstantial enemies together, and they end up happy, and have lots and lots of children…

"Yeah right," I say aloud, again, lucky Christine let that remark slip as well.

All of a sudden, the door slid open, the room turning from a quiet work space, to a loud jumble of gasps and incoherent mumbling of curses directed towards the man that stood in the otherwise vacant frame.

"Kid," Jonas stated as he walked into the better lit room, his jumpsuit and lab coat surprisingly in check as his hair was swept back. "We gotta go. Our meeting with the Overseer is in 15 minutes."

"Oh, right." The meeting! I had completely let it slip. The day after my incident, she had tried to fill me in the best she could, but once Butch and I had left, the Overseer didn't speak of our circumstance.

"It was quite strange. I'm so sorry Lilly," Amata had said almost bitterly, the only conclusion being that she was mad about the situation. A lot of people were, which, to be honest, seemed right. A lot of people believed in love, and that the necessity of children came later. There were even events just for people about the same age to meet. Father, though now it seems quite useless, trying to guilt me into going once, as a way to pacify him from using the lack of grandchildren in the future. Butch, and his gang had attended, of course, completely making a mockery of me. After that point, I had never returned, not that I needed to anyway.

As we rounded the corner right before the Overseer's office, Jonas stopped me, his expression vastly different from his normal upbeat attitude, as he sported a stern expression.

"I need to speak to you before we go in," Jonas spoke.

"About what?" I said, a little worn down than normal, as it most likely will be until my death.

"It's about your father." I frowned.

"That he betrayed me? Or maybe the fact that he had been in cahoots with the Overseer SINCE I WAS BORN," I enunciated, a hush silencing me before Jonas looked around for any eavesdroppers.

"Don't put too much blame on him," He said in a hushed voice.

" _Why not_ ," I mimicked mockingly.

"Because he was under surveillance, and has been watched as long as he has been working on it," He said impatiently. "They threatened to take you away…"

I felt like I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. 'Taken away?' I thought, understanding now completely. It all made sense, and put a huge strain on my psych.

Jonas took the silence as a clear cut since of realization, as he continued, "Great, now that you know, let's go confront this as a _family_."

It took some might to walk into the office, half to get it over with, and half from the anti-anxiety. To Jonas' surprise (Not really to me) Butch was nowhere in sight, instead, just his mother, with a small piece of paper clutched tightly in his hands.

"Ah, you decide to grace us with your attendance Ms. Lunah. At least one of you showed up," The Overseer grunted bitterly, shooting a glare towards Ellen. Jonas sat next to Father, leaving the only spot next to Ellen. It seemed that the Overseer knew that Butch wouldn't be here, as there were only 4 chairs, and Jonas was expected by request of me. I gently sat in the chair, staring at anything that isn't another being.

"Ah, well, since it is time for the meeting to be adjourned, I guess we will start." The Overseer boomed as he sat down in his comfy chair. "Now, down to business. I know you didn't get the full ledger of what Butch and you have the pleasure of becoming…"

'He acts like this is going to be wonderful,' I scoff in my head, working very hard not to roll my eyes.

"The two of you have been chosen as the most compatible people with the most diversity in you lineage…"

'Also a lie,' I thought blocking out his ramblings on how our blood was the "perfect" match. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it was all a clever ruse. The two of us aren't compatible in the means that he is saying. It is because we are the poorest children in the Vault. On Butch's side, Ellen works one of the more stressful jobs, as she is a checker for the grocery store. As such, she isn't popular with others, and so, she constantly gets complaints, and loses her hard earned money because of it. As for my father, he is known for not taking direct orders from the Overseer. As a way to control the steady use of medical supplies, it was enacted when Alphonse was chosen for Overseer, that everyone, no matter the circumstance, is only aloud three Stimpaks a month, and after three months of use, they are required to be admitted to the health clinic for addiction, and they lose a week of pay, just because of addiction. The fact that that was broken for me, as I needed 9 Stimpaks AND Med-X just to sweep the endeavor under the rug was scandalous in and of itself. It is required that we register every use of healing chems, but Father was notorious of not, so he never gets paid his rightful wage. Furthermore, we only had one parent while we grew up, and as a result (Though I wish not to admit it), Both Butch and I have been set back because of the social status of poverty, which just staked his ducks in a row.

"And as such, for your generous offer to be the Protégé of this new endeavor, I will grant you your desires."

Exactly.

'Use the fact that we don't have anything against us.'

"So, please make sure that it is within reason. I may have many things to offer, but I can't make miracles."

"Bullshit," I say under my breath, thankful that no one heard that.

"What was that?" The Overseer questioned.

"Nothing," My irritation coming out when I snapped back at his accusatory jab. I didn't realize how tired I really was until the meeting, realizing that because of the added medicine, I really hasn't done anything other than work, eat, sleep, repeat.

"Very well," The Overseer rolled his eyes, not liking the tone, "All I need from you three to do is sign this, and we'll move on to discussing the matter of trade."

Dad went to pick up the pen handed to him to sign it, but I quickly nocked it out of his hand, getting a mixed signal from him as he looked at me with a bewilderment.

"We aren't signing anything until a deal is made!" I snapped once more, a ferocity I thought lay dormant coming out like a phoenix out of the ashes. I grab the paper, gaining a bewilderment from all four parties. I quickly scanned the document, coming to the line that said: "All terms will be final at the signing of this document."

"Here," I point, showing the paper to everyone, "He was just going to trick us into signing." Father, Ellen, and Jonas were all furious, as I happily tortured the Overseer with the uncomfortable feeling of getting caught red handed.

"Fine," He said through his teeth, quiet enough not to cause an uproar, "What is it that you want?"

"A few things," I state, glaring right back.

"Be mindful, you won't get to own the Vault."

"How do you seriously think this wedding is going to go?" I ask. "Do you think Butch is going to be on good behavior? He won't like this one bit. Knowing him, he'll come into the reception drunk, if you're lucky, yelling at everyone and not in the slightest bit happy. He is going to make this the most miserable thing for you, you know." I lean in real close for dramatic effect, "You realize your only salvation will be me. I got good at turning him on his head, quiet and blushing. If you don't be careful, I might join him, and then, what future would you have at EVER making this _plan_ of yours work…"

I leaned back, catching Ellen's worried expression for a brief second as she looked down at the paper, a specific line of writing catching my interest for a brief second, before returning to the horrified (and satisfactory) grimace of the Overseer.

"ahh," Alphonse sighed, "very well, go ahead and list them off," he said, grabbing a pencil slowly so I could see what he was writing on.

"Okay," I started, sorting everything that I had in my head, "I would like you to construct a new living space, the size of three regular homes," The Overseer broke the pencil, looking up at me to see I was completely serious.

"You must be joking," He stated.

"Just write it down." I grumble. He grabs a new pencil and we continue, "A large, Jacuzzi tub, and don't try and deny it. I know you own one." He glares at the paper, not even daring to question it anymore, "A record player, with all of Elvis Presley records as well as ones I've never seen before, a large Kitchen (Because whenever I have to share, it's a nightmare) with double sinks and lots of cabinets and storage space, big TVs with all of the channels that we don't have to pay for, Multiple bathrooms, and… two beds…"

"Absolutely not," The Overseer retorts, "How do you expect to conceive children if you don't share the bed." He glares back at me, "Do I need you send you back to health." A slight burn blossoms at my cheeks, as I realize the company I share in the small office. "Is there anything else?" The Overseer asks.

"Yes, sir, I'd like to ask…" Ellen pipes up, only to be shot down by Alphonse.

"I am sorry Ellen, but since Butch refuses to attend, he will lose out on any agreements for his absence."

Ellen is on the verge of tears, as she dips down to hide her tears with her hair. As she loses herself, I glance at the paper before gently pulling it from her to get a better look. The paper was mostly in Butch's handwriting, and the list was quite short, only to amounting to a few thinks. The first two weren't going to be put into consideration, the first being to lengthen the time to have the first, and the second being the separation between each child. I didn't waste time with the rules, because even if we did the worst thing imaginable at the wedding, the Overseer's word is law, and no one, not even we could change what he already decided. No, it was the next two that caused a horrible feeling to ripple through my core, sending shivers down my spine. The writing was definitely not Butch's, as the handwriting was the same as the birthday cards from him in past years, in which Ellen had been the one to write them.

The third one had been to ask Butch to get a reasonable, constant wage, which, as a barber (not a hairdresser), was also in the public eye, and therefore, constantly being changed depending on how people responded, and Butch had made many enemies among the entire Vault. I wasn't the only one he would bully, I was just his favorite.

That left the fourth and final one, which, made me feel so bad for Ellen. It just said: "stop the security force from hurting my son." I wasn't supposed to know, but a couple of years ago, Ellen had to be put on an anti-depressant, because almost every night since Butch was barely 15, he would get brought home either severely beaten, drunk off his ass, or come home completely fine, but have their entire home obliterated because of a random search that wasn't even necessary. Ellen would always go straight for the bottle, and Butch and her would have Suicidal scares up until she got her treatment, but the treatments can only go so far.

I could just imagine him stumbling beaten or drunk every night, bringing havoc home with him.

'There is no other way,' I think, before glaring up at the Overseer.

"No," I grumble, "I have two more requests." Ellen looks over at me catching my eye as she stares back with her tear-filled eyes, sealing the deal right there on the spot, "I want both Butch and I to get a steady wage, with the only change is to go up, not down." I place my hand on Ellen's knee, feeling for her hand before loosening her grip on her leg as I hold it firmly, "Before I continue though, I would like to know that status of Butch's record."

The Overseer stiffens, before he swivels around to his terminal. As he searches for the file, I center my attention to the weeping Ellen, who I pull into a gentle hug, the first in a very long time.

"Ah," The Overseer chirps, drawing our attention to him. "It seems that he is very close to being incarcerated for his crimes," He huffs, quietly saying, "That might conflict with this endeavor."

"May I ask why?" Father questions, the first thing he has said since I got here, Jonas still not saying a word.

"Because," I snap with my free hand at the Overseer to start writing, enjoying every moment of just plain ordering him around, "I would like his slate wiped clean, and to never be tarnished again." An awkward silence befalling the room. I look around the room at all the eyes, save for Ellen, who was still hugging me. "What...? I wish for him to not bring home more trouble, and, dare I say, if we are to have… children together… than I wish for them to have both a grandfather and grandmother," I gently pull out of the embrace to look at Ellen, "If I do this, I want you to stop drinking, okay?"

More tears welled in her eyes as she chocked out, "Yes. Yes I will stop drinking."

"Then it's settled, I have no other requests. Now we're ready to sign the paper…  
"

(Butch's POV)

"Don't take forever, Butch," Paul called behind me as I walked out of the Diner, my combat boots echoing over the crowd. He called out again, but just as the door closed behind me, obscuring his voice.

I made my way over to the table with an ashtray the rust bucket, Andy put out pass-aggressively placed after Wally burned a welt into one of the tables. Andy wouldn't serve them for a week, just cus he wanted to throw a fucking tizzy fit over something to goddamn stupid. I felt my temper boil, the cigarette being lit more important before I broke something. It was all because of that god damn nosebleed, what with her not being able to take a bit of horseplay without fucking fainting and getting me in so much god damn trouble. As the smoke filtered through the newly lit cigarette, I remembered the haunting face she gave right before passing out, her fear caused a wet dread to fill my stomach at the sight of her. I heard she had slept fine the last week from Christine, something I envy, after seeing her corpse-like body the next day.

"Lucky her" I mumble through the filter of the cig, almost dropping it at the ring of my Pipboy. Pullin' my right hand up my mother's number shows up on-screen.

'Probably wantin' to talk about the meetin,' I roll my eyes, pressing the green button on the screen with bold letters spelling 'answer' on it.

"Hi Butchie," Ma answers, already making me mad.

"Hey, How many time do I gotta tell ya, don't call me that in public," I grunt, looking around before staring back at the screen with the projection of her and the background. To the side, I can faintly see the outline of a dress 3 sizes too big for the wearer, as well as those nasty, un-kept, red braids that cascaded as long as the dress. Lilly waited at the corner, every once in a while glancing back at Ma.

"Are you even listening?" Ma comments, just before looking around at what I was staring at. She began to grin, "You already starting to like her?"

"No," I growl, "I saw a fat blob and that it was a mutant, but no, just Nosebleed, slinking around…"

"BUTCH," Ma screamed, her expression changed to bad, I don't want to hear it. After what she has done for you."

"What, make it so I don't have to marry her? If that's true, than I guess I have to give her credit…"

"Why are you always such a monster," just then, I stared closely at Ma, who had dark bags under her eyes, and streaks. She had been crying, as she was right now. "How about she just saved you from being **_incarcerated_** ," she said with fervent anger, something she reserves for more serious situations, or when I wouldn't take her seriously. "I have been taking medicine because of you. Every night I would wonder if I still had a son! Every night I would wonder if you had been put in prison, or worse, that you were dead!" Ma held back tears, but she wouldn't be able to hold it back forever. "Never mind."

"Whatever, She probably had ulterior motives…" But before I could finish, she hung up, the last thing I saw, was Nosebleed touching my mother.

"Ow," I yell, the burnt end of my Cig fell straight down my shirt, burning my chest. I shake it off before walking back into the Diner, Thinking about why she would want me out of the slammer.

"No doubt she is scheming," Again, as for the past of the week, and many weeks to come, Nosebleed is still the only thing on my mind…

* * *

Okay, this one actually had some of Butch's perspective in it, as well as some more insight into the things to come. The next chapter will be the next meeting, with just Butch and Lilly, talking more in depth with the wedding planning. Also, there won't be many chapters with Butch's POV, because this is in the perspective of Lilly. Sorry for graphical errors. I plan to go back each five chapters or so to edit them. Also, I have another story I was writing random stuff with the Lone Wanderer and Colonel Autumn. Once I get it finished, ill post it.

Anyway, I'll be back in a month, maybe sooner if I have free time (Doubt it, I have to go to summer school if I want to graduate before I'm 21) anyway, review if you wish, and I'll be back as soon as I can.


	4. Letter of Apology

As of right now, I will need to take a step back with this story. I feel so awful about this, but it needs to be done. For the past couple years, my Grandma has developed dementia, but it hasn't been too terrible. I moved in with her when I was 15, and she seems to be doing really well, but as of late, she has been having more and more trouble remembering mundane things and has spiraled into depression. She needs more care, and so I will be stepping back from most of my enjoyments to take better care of her until we can figure something else out. As it stands, I will try and write some things when I have the time, but I can't promise anything. Once we can figure something else out, I will start up more frequently, but seeing as I have lived with her for almost 3 years, and she was supposed to be moved in somewhere after 6 months, I am not holding my breath.

As for the story, I have no problem if someone would like to take over for it, or use the idea to for themselves. I am willing to give up the story to anyone who asks, and any material for it. If anyone wants this story and the materials, you can PM me and I'll hand it over. I will keep what is posted up, and if I have the time in the future and wish to fill it with writing, I will post what I have. I really apologize for this.

Thank you, LillaLu


	5. Author's Note: Cont By DreamForMusicP

**Author's Note: To Be Continued by DreamForMusicP**

This story " **Unexpected Repopulation** " is officially being continued by **DreamForMusicP** , who has graciously taken over the story to see it to its completion. All of the original chapters are in her story, and I strongly urge any who enjoyed this story to check it out, and I greatly apologize that I could not continue it myself. I have officially given the story to her, as I will no longer continue this other than to offer support to **DreamForMusicP** if it is asked of me.

Thank You for your understanding,

LillaLu


End file.
